The Prince of Monsters
by Jake The Prince of Monsters
Summary: Jake was never normal. When he meats Percy and the gang, he thinks he finally has a chance of being accepted. But when he's claimed by someone... unexpected, he is shunned once again. Now he must fight a war in order to either protect or destroy the place that treated him like a monster. Will he destroy Camp Half-Blood, or save it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

J  
A  
K  
E

Normal. The word was never used to describe me, not even before this crazy train wreck happened. I was always an outcast. People shunned me for my entire life. Not even my dad wanted me. He left me with my mother when I was just a baby... and I hated him for that.

My eyes were the biggest problem. While other kids had green or blue eyes, mine were blood red with a slit for a pupil. Saying that they were intimidating, was an understatement. Most people were paralyzed with fear if they locked eyes with me. Therefor, people avoided me like the plague.

At school I was the person who sat alone. Other kids would sit on the floor before they sat with me. They would part ways in the hall, leaving me a clear path to my next class. That's how I knew that they didn't just dislike me, they were afraid of me.  
Most people would think that fear is the same a respect. Most people are idiots. They didn't respect me, they _hated_ me.

The only person that wasn't like the rest was my best friend, Zach Morris. He was 230 lbs of pure muscle. He's also a starter on the varsity football team... even though he's a freshmen. He keeps his brown hair cut in a short military style and has an obsession with camouflage clothes. People often mistake him for a war vet and walk up to him and say "Thank you for your service." It's always extremely awkward.

The two of us are polar opposites. While he's very serious and competitive, I'm loose and laid back. I keep my jet black hair long and shaggy, and won't hesitate to kick back and relax wherever I'm at. Like I said, polar opposites.

Because he was friends with me, people hated him too. He had the potential to be extremely popular, and I let him know it. Yet, he stayed with me for some reason. I had asked him before, why he didn't join the it crowd, but never got a straight answer. He simply said that it was us against the world.

* * *

**A/N: What do ya think? It's my first fanfic so don't hate me too much. Reviews and criticism are appreciated. The next chapter is where things get interesting. Let me know what you think about my OCs and the plot (once it thickens). I'm also going to let you guys decide parts of the story, so always read my rants!**

**Also, I (sadly) don't own Percy Jackson. Only the plot is mine.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

G  
R  
O  
V  
E  
R

The demigod was easy enough to find, his scent was very distinct. He was clearly a son of Aries. What troubled me was the smell of monster that lingered in the halls. This scent wasn't like one I'd ever encountered before (and I've encountered a lot). It was powerful... very powerful. I told Chiron about the smell and he instructed me to bring the demigod to camp immediately.  
I was happy to oblige, this tiny Texas town was crawling with monsters and their accent was driving me insane. The quicker I got out of here, the better.

J  
A  
K  
E

Zach and I were eating lunch, alone, when the new kid ran up. Well, he hobbled up. This kid was crippled from the waist down and needed crutches to walk. He sat down next to me and said, "Zach Morris, we need to go."  
"Go where, exactly?" Asked Zach.  
"Somewhere safe." The kid replied. (I hadn't bothered to learn his name.)  
"I think I'm safe as I am, little buddy. You should go." Zach replied.  
"You don't understand," the kid said urgently, "you're n-"

He was cut off by a the sound of a girl screaming. I looked for the source of the scream and what I saw, terrified me.

The lunch lady had mutated. From the waist up, she looked semi-normal. She had the deep wrinkles and angry look that I'd seen all year, but her teeth were long and sharp, like needles. Her fingers were tipped with claws and were wrapped around a random girl's neck. That wasn't even the disturbing part. Her legs were replaced with a long black serpent's tail. Is twitched occasionally and never stop moving.

My mind screamed 'run' but my body said 'attack'. I found myself running full speed at the creature. I used a table to get higher ground and jumped on the creatures back. The force of my impact knocked the girl out of the creature's grip. Good, I thought, at least she's safe.

The problem was that I was now on the lunch lady's back and she wasn't happy about it. She hissed and tried to throw me off. I tightened my grip, but wasn't able to hold on. I was thrown into the wall, then fell to the floor, hard. I looked up and saw the creature coming closer.

"Jake Fuller," She said in a raspy voice. "You'll make a wonderful meal."  
"I'll make sure to give you indigestion." I said as I stood up. Behind her I saw Zach moving in with two metal bars.  
"I'll live." She said.  
"No you won't." At that moment Zach tossed me one of the bars. I caught it and swung at the creature's head. I made direct contact and heard a sickening crack. Zach moved in and started violently beating the creature senseless and I decided to do the same.  
The creature laid there, bleeding golden blood. It looked up at me with fire in its eyes.

"Everyone knows what they say about taking a snake out at the head." I said.

The fire turned to fear as it realized what I was planning. I raised my metal bar and slammed it into her skull. On impact, she turned into a pile of dust.

I turned around and walked to the girl who's life was in serious danger minutes ago. She was sitting against the wall hugging her knees. I sat next to her.

"You okay?" I asked.  
She turned to look at me, brushing her long blond hair behind her ear and smiled. I finally got a good look at her face. She had bright blue eyes and dimples when she smiled.

"I'm fine," She said. "Thanks by the way."  
"It was nothing." I said.  
"Are you saying that my life is nothing?"  
"What! No! I'm just- I- uh- I'm not-"  
"Relax," She said while laughing. "I'm messing with you."  
"Oh, good." I said as I sighed in relief.  
"I'm Maddison Fields, by the way."  
"Jake Fuller." I said

* * *

**A/N: Again, I love reviews, so please criticize my work. Also, this is a part where I'll let you guys make a choice. I can either...**

**1) develop Madison's and Jake's relationship into a romantic one**

**2) give them a brother and sister relationship**

**3) have her fall for Zach**

**4) have Jake get friend-zoned**

**5) have Maddison get friend-zoned**

**6) have all three become good friends**

**The choice is yours, so choose wisely. PM me with what you want. (I'm open to new ideas)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

J  
A  
K  
E

That's when the crippled kid hobbled up.

"Okay, you two are coming with me as well."  
"You owe us some answers first!" Said Zach walking over to us.  
"I'll explain everything on the way there." He said  
"No, you'll explain everything now." I said to him.  
"Fine!" He said. "But if we get killed, I'm blaming you two! All three of you are demigods, half mortal, half god. Monsters, like the one that just attacked you, are drawn to your scent. They all want you dead. I'm here to take you somewhere safe. It's called Camp Half-Blood and it's on Long Island, New York."

That was a lot to take in. He sounded completely insane, yet for some reason, I believed him. Looking at Zach, I could tell that he felt the same way.

"Okay, I'm in." I said. "Your problem is going to be trying to convince my mother."  
"I don't think that'll be a problem, I'm Grover by the way." The kid said.

* * *

Z  
A  
C  
H

A demigod I thought, wow, that does explain a lot though. My entire life, I'd seen weird things. I always dismissed them as my imagination, but I knew in the back of my head that they were real. They were strange creatures that would walk around like normal people. I'd had nightmares for years because of the things I saw. Now, I finally understand that those creatures, were monsters straight out of mythology.

We went to all of our houses and explained to our parents the situation. They all seemed to understand exactly what was going on. Then, Grover asked a very strange question.

"Does anyone have a prism?"  
"Why." Asked Madison.  
"So I can contact the extraction team." He said. "It's hard to explain without showing you, but I need a rainbow."  
"And you thought that we just carry a random prism on us?" I asked.  
"You'd be surprised." He muttered.  
"We do have a fountain in town. Could you use that?" I asked.  
"Yep, that'll work." He said walking towards the town.

* * *

P  
E  
R  
C  
Y

I was nervous. It usually doesn't take this long to pick up a demigod. Plus, Grover was quick when it came to extraction missions.

Blackjack and Flash, the two pegasus pulling the chariot, were getting impatient.

_I don't like this place, boss. Way to many monsters in this town._ Said Blackjack.  
_I know, buddy. Just wait a little longer. I'm sure Grover is about to call._ I said back.  
_It wouldn't surprise me if he were dead._ Flash chimed in.  
_Well, aren't you a ray of sunshine? _I said to him.

At that exact moment, Grover's face shimmered into view directly in front of me. Three kids were standing behind him. That was probably the reason he had taken so long.

"G-man!" I said. "Where are you?"  
"Downtown, at the fountain. Now hurry and get here. I can smell a monster, and he's strong." He said in response.  
"On my way." I said as I cracked the reins. Blackjack and Flash both took to the sky, heading towards the downtown area.

We circled around in the air twice to scope out the area. Nothing looked wrong so I landed. When Grover and the three kids ran up, the pegasus had a melt down. Both Flash and Blackjack reared onto they're hind legs.

_Calm down!_ I yelled to them. _What could possibly be wrong?_  
_The kid with the eyes, boss! He ain't no demigod!_ Shouted Blackjack.  
_Then what is he?_ I demanded.  
_He smells like a freakin' monster!_ Said Flash.  
_That's impossible! He probably just killed one on the way here._ I said dismissively.

I had gotten to the point where I could easily see through the mist, and knew that this kid wasn't a monster. But something about him did seem strange. Then I noticed his eyes. They were bloodied and had a slit for a pupil. That's what's throwing me off. I thought. He must have some contacts or something.

"I'm Percy Jackson, and welcome aboard." I said as they climbed into the chariot. "In case of emergency, there are exits all around you. Now hold on."  
I cracked the reins and the pegasus took off. I pointed them north towards Long Island and let the two of them do the rest of the work. Blackjack knew the way home, and Flash would pretend that he knew the way home. So I turned around to face the new demigods.

"Time to try and figure out your parents before tonight." I said. It was a game I liked to play. I'd ask questions and look them over and try to place they're godly parent.

The big guy was obviously a son of Aries. After a few questions the girl was clearly a daughter of Apollo. Then I looked to the last kid. He was hard to place. His appearance didn't match any of the cabins and his personality didn't help at all. Little did I know, that he was a special case.

* * *

**A/N: What do y'all think so far? Should I continue? If so, please let me know in the form of reviews, reviews are my friends... So who can guess Jake's godly parent? I'll let you know if you guess it right. I'll probably reveal it in the next 2 or 3 chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

M  
A  
D  
D  
I  
S  
O  
N

'Crazy' doesn't even begin to describe this day. First, the lunch lady turned out to be a monster and tried to kill me. Then, the crippled guy used a rainbow to call his friend who showed up in a chariot pulled by flying horses. Finally, we got to the camp, which was amazing.

A tons of cabins were all decorated in a different style. Some were extremely elegant while others were plain and simple. The guy in the chariot, who was apparently named Percy, explained that each cabin was for a different god and that we'd probably figure out which cabin we be placed in later tonight, but in the meantime, we'd be staying in the Hermes cabin. He showed us the rock wall and then the Big House, where we saw a man in a wheelchair and the same crippled guy from earlier today.

"This is Chiron and my best friend, Grover." Said Percy.  
"Pleased to meat you. I'm Chiron, I train the heros here at Camp Half Blood" Said Chiron. "Now, Grover, if you'll reveal your secret, I'll do the same."

Grover nodded and took off his shoes to reveal hovers instead of feet. My mouth dropped at the sight. He proceed to remove his pants to reveal a pair of goat legs. At the same time, Chiron stepped out of his wheelchair. From the waist up, he looked perfectly normal, but _below_ his waist, he was a white horse. As he stepped out of the wheelchair, he grew to about seven feet in height.

"I don't trust cripples anymore." Muttered Jake, whom I'd only met that day. I tried to hold back a giggle, but he heard me and snickered at the ground.  
After the formalities and explanations, we went to the armory with Percy and some other new campers.

When we got there, a kid with long black hair and dark eyes who looked about my age was waiting on us. He wore all black which contrasted his pail skin and had a skull ring on his right hand.

"So these are the newbies?" He asked.  
"Yep, I was going to set them all up with a weapon."  
"Are you going to take them to the arena afterwards?"  
"Yeah, I was going to get them started on they're training."  
"Okay, I'm heading there now, see you in a few."  
"Catch ya later, Nico."

Then the boy walked off and Percy lead us into the armory.

Once inside, everyone grabbed a weapon that seemed to fit them perfectly. I gravitated towards the bows and arrows. I picked one up and it settled into my hand as if it was made specifically for me. I grabbed the empty quiver that went with it and walked outside with the other kids who'd already gotten their weapons. They all carried an assortment of knives, swords, bows, and guns.  
Almost everyone had a weapon, except for Jake who was still in the armory.

J  
A  
K  
E

_Where is it?_ I thought as I moved weapon after weapon out of the way. _I know it's here somewhere. _

From the moment I stepped into the armory, I felt like something that belonged to me was in there. I moved further and further back into the armory past racks full of weapons, but none of them felt right when I passed them.

"Having some trouble?" Asked Percy.

"I know that there's a specific sword in here somewhere, one that's for me and me alone. Problem is, I can't find it." I said in response.

"Just follow your gut, it'll lead you straight to it."

I took his advise and closed my eyes in concentration. When I opened them, I could see a faint trail that led to the back wall. Following the trail I found a sword with a three feet long, silver blade. The hilt was solid black with a red jewel at the base. When I looked at the jewel, I realized that it looked exactly like my eyes, blood red with a slit. The hand guard was made of two hooked claws that looked like they came directly from a monster.

I picked up the sword and touched the blade. As I did, all the color drained from Percy's face.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.  
"That sword..." He said in a shaky voice. "I didn't know that we had it."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"That sword is older that both of us combined, I thought that the gods took it after the second Titan War. It belonged to someone very strong and very evil." He paused for a long time. "Are you sure that you want that sword?"  
"Yeah, it just feels... right."  
"Okay, but I'm going to let Chiron know about this."  
"Sounds good."

Then he ran out of the armory and to the Big House. I sheathed the sword and strapped it to my belt before walking out to sit with the other new campers.

* * *

**A/N: Who do you think had that sword before Jake found it and whip does to freak Percy out so much? The answers will probably shock some of you. Others, have already figured out who Jake's parent is.**

**Also, I'm sorry if anyone seems OOC. Like I said, im new at this, but I'll understand your hate. Just point it out and I'll do my best to five it.**

**Once again, I love reviews. They don't have to be long, I'll be happy with just one word, they're the things that'll keep this story going. PM me if you have an idea or OC that you want incorporated. I would love to put a fan in my story. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

P  
E  
R  
C  
Y

_Of all the swords for him to find, why that one?_ I thought as I ran to the Big House. That sword belonged to Typhon, the father of monsters. He wielded that sword when he marched to Olympus. It was enchanted to grow to fit the size of whoever used it. When the gods defeated him, it was decided that his sword shrunk into nonexistence.

_How did we end up with it?_ I thought as I reached the Big House and entered.

"Chiron!" I yelled. "Chiron, we need to talk!"  
"Percy," He said as he rolled up in his wheelchair. "What's wrong?"  
"Jake found Typhon's sword." I said darkly.  
"How could he find that sword? It was lost almost three years ago."  
"Apparently not. It was in the armory."  
"He _must_ have a connection to the weapon, but why and how?" He thought for a moment then his face lit up with realization. "That couldn't be possible... Could it?" He mumbled to himself.  
"Chiron, what did you just think of?"  
"I feel that it would be best if my theory were to remain unknown. In the meantime, I need you to act like nothing is out of the ordinary"  
"Okay, Chiron. It's not a problem."

J  
A  
K  
E

We sat there, outside the armory, waiting for Percy to come back. _Why'd he run off like that?_ I thought to myself. _How bad could this sword be?_

My thoughts were interrupted by one of the other demigods. He was big, though not as big as Zach, with thin, dark brown hair.

He shoved a much smaller, blond haired, grey eyed, boy up against the wall and kept him there with his sword. The smaller boy's grey eyes filled with fear as the larger boy drew his fist back.

"Back off!" I shouted as I walked over to the two of them.  
"Why should I listen to you?" Asked the larger boy, dropping the smaller kid and squaring up to me.  
"Because," I said, looking him in the eyes. "I'm not scared of you."  
He wasn't obvious about it, but I caught the slightest wince as I locked eyes with him.  
"But it looks like you're sacred of me." I said with a smirk.

Anger flashed in his eyes and he clenched his jaw. Instead of trying to say something witty, he aimed a punch at my face.

Once again, my instincts took over as I ducked underneath the punch. His arm flew over my head and left his ribs open. I delivered blow to his side and heard a satisfying crack. As the boy grabbed his side in pain, I grabbed his ears and pulled his head down while raising my knee into his nose.

He crumpled to the ground and I placed my boot on the back of his head.

_Kill him!_ Whispered a voice inside my head. _Make an example of him! _I raised my foot and was about to crush his skull, when realization hit me. I wasn't a killer, and I didn't want to be. If I did this, then I'd be no better than the poor idiot on the ground.

Calmly, I lowered my foot to the ground and walked to the kid with grey eyes. He was no older than ten and had a look on his face like he was analyzing anything and everything, trying to find week points and ways to take us out in a fight.

"You okay, little dude?" I asked him.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." He said as he turned his eyes onto me.  
"What the hades happened?" I heard a voice shout from behind me.

I turned around to see Percy kneeling beside the kid that I beat up, glaring daggers at the rest of us.

I walked foreword and stood at the front of the group. Percy's glare fell onto me and for the first time in my life, I was avoiding eye contact. _So that's what it feels like_. I thought as I took a breath.

"I take full responsibility" I said looking him in the eyes.

Percy started towards me, still glaring daggers when the smaller kid jumped in front of Percy.

"No!" He shouted as he placed himself between the two of us. "He only beat up the other kid because he was defending me."  
"What?" Asked Percy.  
"The guy on the ground," Said Madison, as she stepped forward. "was in the process of beating up this little guy." She then gestured towards the blond boy. "Jake jumped in and ended up getting into a fight and..." She paused, to look at the boy on the ground. "This is the result."

Percy seemed to relax a little bit.

"Okay," He said. "If you were protecting someone, then I'm fine with it. As long as you don't kill anyone, that is."

* * *

Once we got the kid to the infirmary, we were finally able to go train. Percy showed the kids with bows to the archery range and led the rest of us to the practice arena.

When we got there percy showed how to hold our sword and some defensive and offensive techniques. Then he set us up with a partner and had us spar.

My partner was thin and nimble with bright blue eyes and an impish grin. He had a simple short sword made of something called celestial bronze and didn't seem to eager to fight me.

We engaged and I disarmed him and had both of our swords at his throat in less than thirty seconds.

"Wow," said Percyuses I handed the boy his sword back. "That's impressive." He grabbed the impish boy's shoulder and pointed to another kid. "Why don't you try sparring with that kid. I think he'd be an easier opponent."  
"What about me?" I asked Percy.  
"You're with me." He said as he took up a defensive stance.

I matched his stance and started to move in a circle while he did the same. Around us, some of the campers that'd been there longer stopped what they were doing and whispered to each other before coming over to watch.  
Percy struck first. He swung down at an angle towards my neck. I lifted my sword and blocked it. His sword bounced off of mine, but he was quick. He took a step back and slashed at me again, this time aiming for my stomach. I jumped back and swung my sword at his face. He dodged the attach and stabbed at me. I parried the attack and we locked swords. Sweat formed on my brow as I pushed against Percy's sword with my own.

_Dang. _I thought. _He ain't a pushover, I'll give him that much._

He finally got the upper hand and sent my sword flying through the air. Panic flooded my body as I realized that I couldn't do anything without my sword.  
_Focus! _Hissed the same voice in my head from earlier today. _Draw the sword back into your hand!_

I stretched my fingers out and did as the voice told me to. I concentrated on the sword coming back to my hand.

Instantly, the sword burst into fire. Everyone starred at it in confusion. Then, a fire in the shape a sword started in the palm of my hand. Both fires extinguished at the same time but the sword wasn't in the air anymore, it was in the palm of my hand!

I took advantage of Percy's confusion and slammed his sword out of his hand. He was defenseless now.

_Now take his head! _Shouted the voice in my head.

I swung at his neck, ready to see his head roll across the practice arena, but stopped just as my sword reached his neck.

The fear in his eyes was obvious. He didn't know if I was actually about to kill him or not.

I backed away and returned my sword to its sheath. As I looked around, I saw pure amazement on everyone's face. They all turned to each other and started whispering franticly.

I was about to ask why everyone was acting so strangely but I was interrupted by a conch shell being blown in the distance.

"What is that?" I asked.  
Percy looked at me excitedly and said, "The dinner horn."

* * *

**A/N: And so we come one step closer to discovering who his parent is. PM me if you think you know who it is. And I still need to know how y'all want Jake and Madison's relationship to be.**

**Wow, who expected Percy to actually loose a sword fight? I don't plan on making Jake the ****_best _****sword****fighter, I don't thinks its fair for my OC to be ****_that_**** badass. Percy regains the title later and things start to head south for Jake.**

**I'd also like to thank those who reviewed, followed, and favorited my story. I enjoy the criticism and will defiantly try to be more descriptive.**

**Finally, because I love y'all, if anyone can guess Madison's and Zach's parents, I'll give ya another chapter later today. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

J  
A  
K  
E

Now that I thought about it, I was _starving_! Dinner sounded great. I fell into line behind Zach, Madison and the rest of the Hermes cabin.

"How was it at the archery range?" I asked Madison.  
"It went great. I'm actually really good with a bow. How was it at the arena?" She asked us.  
"Jake was able to beat Percy at sparring!" Zach shouted before I could mutter a word.  
I felt myself blushing as Madison looked at me with an amazed expression. Zach slapped me on the back and continued talking.  
"Jake beat one kid in less than thirty seconds and Percy was so impressed that he wanted to fight with Jake. Percy knocked Jake's sword across the arena, but Jake used some spell or something so make it re appear in his hands. It was awesome!"  
"Well you're certainly excited, aren't you?" I asked him.  
"Heck yeah I am! This place is awesome!" He said.

I laughed as we walked to the mess hall.

* * *

Once we got to the mess hall, Travis and Connor, the two brothers in charge of the Hermes cabin, explained how everything worked. You simply think of the food you want, then throw some into the fire with a brief prayer.

I looked at my plate and a chicken fried steak appeared, compleat with mashed potatoes, gravy, corn, and green beans. It pained me to throw some of it into the fire, but I did anyways.

_To whoever my dad is._ I thought. _I guess I'm sorry for hating you all these years, I never would have guessed that this is why you weren't around. _

I hoped that he heard my prayer and sat down to eat.

The food was delicious, the steak was perfect and the potatoes had bacon bits in them! I got more excited about the potatoes than I probably should have and ended up making Zach try them.

When dinner was over, everyone walked to the campfire, which I learned was connected to the emotions of all the campers there. The Apollo cabin was going to be preforming that night. They played some newer pop songs then switched to traditional camp songs.

That was when flaming symbols started popping up above people's heads. Travis and Connor explained that it was the new campers being claimed.  
That's when a flaming sun popped up over Madison's head. The Apollo cabin ran off the stage and surrounded her cheering. Then a bore head appeared over Zach's head and a group of military looking kids came over to him and started to shove him around playfully.

"Welcome to the Aries cabin." One of them said warmly.

Everyone was cheering but everything slowly got quiet. As it got quiet, I found that everyone was looking at me.

_What could I have possibly done?_ I thought as I looked around.

It was Madison who got my attention. She gestured for me to look up. When I did, I saw dozens of flaming serpents arranged into a circle with their tails touching in the center.

"Okay," I shouted. "So who's symbol is this?"  
No one said any thing.  
"What does this mean?" I shouted again, slightly irritated that no one was telling me anything.  
"Jake," said Chiron, trotting up to me. "Come with me." He started to walk towards the Big House and I followed him.  
"What does that symbol mean." I asked him once we were out of hearing range.  
"That was you being claimed by an enemy of the gods." He said seriously.  
"Who?" I asked.  
"Typhon, the father of monsters." He said darkly. "In one of his forms, he has one hundreds serpent heads and each can shoot fire from its eyes. That's where the symbol comes from."  
"So," I said with a depressing tone. "You're saying that I'm half monster?"  
"Technically, yes. Although I don't even know how you came into existence. Typhon was still imprisoned when you were born. He was only free for a short time about three years ago."  
"Does it really matter? The point is, I'm here and that's not changing."  
"I suppose not. However I don't know what cabin I can place you in. This is the first time that something like this has ever happened."  
"We'll take him!" I heard a voice shout.  
"Idiot!" Said another one.  
I turned around to see Travis and Connor step out of the bushes.  
"Travis and Connor! What the hades are you two doing?"  
"Eavesdropping." Said Connor simply.  
Chiron looked like he was ready to kill both of them.  
"Before you freak out, just listen." Said Travis. "Jake needs a place to stay and we're offering him a permanent spot in our cabin."  
Chiron thought for a moment. "Okay," he finally said. "I see no problem with that. Jake, you can stay in the Hermes cabin if you wish."  
"I guess it's fine." I said. "Travis, Connor, thank you."  
"It's not a problem." They said in sync.

* * *

The next day, people avoided me, just like my old life. They would change their path when it would cross mine. Travis, Connor, Percy, Madison and Zach were the only people that I talked to that day. The conversations were all brief. They were quickly swept away by other campers who only started a conversation with them to end their current conversation with me.

As I walked away, I always heard something along the lines of "You don't have to thank me. I could tell that you didn't want to talk to that freak."

The truth was, I was lonely, though I'd never admit it to anyone else. I walked deep into the woods and found a large pile of rocks to sit on. I don't know how long it was before she showed up.

"Mind if I join you?" I heard a girl ask me.  
I leaned back to where my head was dangling off the rocks. There I saw an upside down Madison. I sat back up and said, "It's fine with me."  
She climbed onto the rocks and sat next to me. "I guess you've heard the rumors?"  
"There's so many of them though." I said with an impish grin.  
"Don't play dumb." She said as she playfully punched my arm.  
We laughed for a moment before I finally said "No, I haven't heard them."  
"They're calling you a monster." She said, pulling her knees up to her chest and hugging them.  
"Do you believe them?"  
"No."  
"Well, they're true."  
"No, Jake, they're not."  
"My dad is Typhon, The Father of Monsters. What does that make me?"  
"A monster _wouldn't_ have risked his life to save someone he didn't know."  
"That was impulsive, I didn't even think about it." I said.  
"That means that it was your first instinct to protect me."  
I looked at the ground.  
"A monster would have killed that big guy, that impish kid, and Percy yesterday. You didn't."  
She had a point, yesterday I could have killed three people, but passed up each opportunity.  
"Just because your father is a monster, Jake, doesn't mean that you have to be one too."  
"Thanks Madison, I needed that." I said smiling at her.  
"Your welcome." She said as she smiled back.  
At that moment a thought occurred to me. "Ya know, I wa-"  
My sentence was cut short by a rope catching me by the neck. It tightened and yanked me off the rock. I quickly unsheathed my sword and cut the rope.  
Once I was free, I looked all around me. Still on the rock was Madison with an arrow nocked. I took up a defensive stance and looked around but saw nothing.  
"Don't try looking for us. There's no way in Hades that you'd ever find us." I heard a familiar voice say.  
"Show yourself!" I shouted. "Only a coward would fight like this!"  
"I think I'll stay hidden." Said the voice as a fist make contact with my face.

The force of the unseen blow knocked me to my knees. My attacker took advantage of my recovery and kicked me in the ribs. When I didn't feel another blow, I stood up.

_Sniff him out._ Whispered the voice in my head. _Turn the hunter, into the hunted._

I closed my eyes and inhaled through my nose. Three distinct scents came to me.

The first was lavender. It came from behind me and belonged to Madison. The second, was Axe deodorant and came from a figure to my left. The third was sweat from a particularly large figure to my right. The fourth was directly in front of me and smelled like mud. Now that I had their scents, they couldn't hide from me.

_Why the hell did that idiot roll around in the mud? _I thought as a ran towards him. He jumped out of the way, but I knew because the source of the scent was in a different place now. I reacted and slashed at him connecting with his chest. Sparks flew and he flickered into existence.

He wore a strange type of armor that completely covered his body. I was about to knock him out with a blow to the head from the hilt of my sword, but caught the smell of Axe coming at me. I turned to the source of the smell and slashed, catching this person in the arm.

Again, sparks flew and he flickered into existence. They both drew swords and moved in on me.

I dodged and blocked attack after attack. After about two minutes, one of them lost they're footing and stumbled. I took my chance and slammed the hilt of my sword into the back of his skull. He crumpled to the ground unconscious. The other one moved to attack but I blocked his sword and punched him in the throat. He dropped his sword and fell to his knees while holding his neck and gasping for air. I slammed my knee into his chin and he fell backwards.

_Now to find sweat boy._ I thought is I took in another breath from my nose.

He had moved from where he was, he was now on top of the rock behind Madison. I watched as Madison was grabbed from behind by an invisible force. Fear crossed her face as she realized the situation.

The figure flickered into existence and pulled off his face mask. My fear was replaced with anger as I realized that it was the boy I beat up yesterday.

"You again?" I asked with the anger obvious in my voice.  
"Yep, Todd Sanders at your service. Now drop the sword or the girl gets it." He said as he pulled a knife and held it to Madison's throat.

Reluctantly, I obeyed and tossed my sword aside.

"Good, now here's what's going to happen." He started talking, but I tuned him out. He was just going on about how he was going to kill me and be the hero of camp. I was focused on coming up with a plan.

_Think, Jake, think! Madison's life depends on this!_ I racked my brain but came up with nothing. _Wait! If I can bring my sword to me, then can I bring myself to another location?_

In theory it was perfectly possible, but theory and practice are two very different things.

Closing my eyes, I focused on myself appearing on the rock. Instantly, my body caught on fire, but it wasn't painful, it was warm and it felt good. Suddenly, I was looking at the back of Todd's head.

I grabber his neck and focused on the the porch of the Big House. I felt the warmth wash over me once again and the scenery changed. Todd recovered from his shock and shoved me off the porch. He drew his sword and charged me. My sword appeared in my hands and I blocked his attack. He hacked and slashed trying to kill me, but wasn't able to land a single hit.

I locked swords with him and tried to get the upper hand.

"You're pathetic." He said.  
"Then why am I not dead yet?" I asked him.  
"You're hated by everyone here. Even that girl hates you."  
"Shut up."  
"You know it's true. You don't deserve to live and neither does anyone who helps you."  
"If you touch her I swear I-"  
"You'll what? You're about to die, then I'm going after her."

Something inside me snapped at that moment. All logic was thrown out the window and I started to act on animalistic instinct.

I focused my energy into the palm of my hand and a ball of fire formed. I held the ball between the two of us and willed it to explode. The ball shrunk in my hand then expanded rapidly, with extreme force. The explosion threw both of us backwards hundreds of feet.

I was tossed back like a rag doll, doing multiple flips in the air and skipping off the ground a couple of times before crashing through a wall.

I heard a two screams, a boy and a girl. _How am I still alive?_ I thought as I stood up. A dagger then slammed into the wall next to my head.

"Oh my gods!" I screamed jumping away from the dagger. I turned to see who had thrown the dagger and saw a naked Percy under the sheets with a naked blonde.

"Who the hades are you?" She shrieked.  
"Do you really think that you're in any position to be asking questions right now?" I yelled as I looked away.  
"You didn't answer me!" She yelled as she grabbed her clothes.  
"Annabeth, this is Jake Fuller, one of the new kids." Said Percy as he quickly stepped into his boxers. "Jake, this is Annabeth Chase, my girlfriend."  
"Yeah, I figured that last part out." I said sarcastically.  
Annabeth, now fully dressed, walked over and pulled her knife from the wall. "I know that I don't know you to well, but can I ask you not to tell anyone about this?" She said to me.  
"Not a problem, I actually think that I'm going to go bleach my brain, but at the moment, we have more important things to deal with."  
"Such as?" Asked Percy.  
"I may or may not have just killed someone." I said.

* * *

**A/N: Well, if you're reading this, then you either like me, or have nothing better to do in your life... I hope it's the first one.**

**I laughed so hard when this idea came to me. Could you imagin getting all intimate with someone then, some random dude crashes through your wall? Talk about killing the moment.**

**Does anyone recognise Beckendorf's chameleon armor? I'm just going to say that Leo tinkered with it to make it effective up close.**

**Once again, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"You did this?" Asked Percy in amazement.  
"Apparently." I said, equally amazed.

We were standing in front of the Big House at the edge of a massive crater that was about ten feet across and ten feet deep. I looked down at the crater in awe.

_Yeah,_ I thought. _I'm defiantly not a monster. _

A large group of campers had gathered around the crater and were looking from the crater to me then back to the crater. I could see the fear on their faces.

_Great, another reason to fear me._ I thought angrily.

"Come on, we need to find Todd." I said as I walked around the crater.  
"If you crashed into Percy's cabin, then that means that Todd should be around Half Blood Hill." Said Annabeth.  
"Thanks." I said as I rolled my eyes. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he'd be moving away from the blast, but I let her have her moment of pride because I'm just that nice. Plus, I was scared of just _how_ good she was with her knife.

The entire group of demigods followed me to half blood hill. What we found, was disturbing.

Todd was laying at the foot of the hill, his his entire body was severally burnt and disfigured, his nose and ears were gone, along with his hair. His face was severally charred and the air smelled like burnt flesh. The worst part, was that his chest was slowly raising and falling. He was still alive.

Some of the campers threw up, while others screamed bloody murder, and one even passed out.

Annabeth composed herself and pulled a water bottle out of her backpack. She then pored the contents of the bottle on Todd's face. Although it looked like water, I doubted that it actually was.

When the liquid touched Todd's face, it began to heal. His skin wasn't as burnt now, but it was still burnt pretty badly. The liquid also wasn't able to regrow his nose, ears, or hair.

She then pored the liquid into his mouth and the rest of his body started to heal as well.

_Good, _whispered the voice in my head. _Let him live to be a constant reminder of your power. _

I shook the voice out of my head. Even if Todd did have this coming to him, no one deserved to be treated like a freak and a monster for the rest of their life.  
I closed my eyes and focused on the Apollo cabin and felt a wave of warmth wash over me for the third time that day.

Opening my eyes, I looked up to see the golden cabin of Apollo. I walked up to the front door and knocked.

A tall, surfer looking boy with blond hair and bright blue eyes, just like Madison, answered the door.

"Can I help you?" He asked.  
"Have you seen Madison?" I asked.  
"No, why?"  
"Just wondering."  
"Why don't you come inside and wait for her?" He suggested to casually.  
"Okay." I said hesitantly as I walked inside the cabin.  
"Have a seat." He said, gesturing towards a chair.  
I sat down while he pulled a chair up and straddled it. He extended his hand and I shook it.  
"Will Solace, counselor of the Apollo cabin and Madison's older brother." He said.  
"Jake Fuller." I said.  
"So Jake, why do you want to see Madison?" He asked me, narrowing his eyes.  
"She's a friend of mine and we didn't finish our conversation earlier."  
"What was the conversation about?"  
"Why are you so interested?"  
"You didn't answer my question."  
"You're suggesting things that aren't true."  
"I'm suggesting nothing. Why are you starting to defend yourself?"  
"Why are both of you talking about me behind my back?" Asked a voice from the doorway.

Both of us turned to see who it was, even though we already knew the answer. Standing in the doorway was a very angry looking Madison.  
When neither of us offered a response, she stalked over to us and glared. After a few moments of awkward silence, I did the only sensible thing. I focused on the other side of the room and, once again, felt the warmth wash over my body. Just before I disappeared, I heard Madison and Will screamed as my body caught fire and from the doorway, I laughed.

Madison heard me and turned around to face me.

"Jake Fuller! Don't you ever scare me like that again!" She yelled at me.  
"It's so much fun though." I taunted. I then focused on the ground right behind and was looking at the back of her head.

Before she could react, I grabbed her waist and focused on the pile of rocks where she found me earlier that day.

Madison started out kicking and screaming, but stopped when she felt the warmth.

"Okay," She said. "Now, I understand why you like doing that."  
"Yeah. I wonder what Will's thinking right now?"  
"How he's going to kill us." She offered.  
I laughed and sat down and Madison did the same.  
"What do you call that trick?" She asked me.  
"I don't really know. Why do I even need a name for it?"  
"You have to name it!"  
"Okay, fine. How about fire-porting?"  
"You're kidding, right?"  
"You're not making it easy, are you? Flame jumping, will that work?"

She looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked defensively. "I like it! 'Flame jumping.' It has a nice ring to it."  
"You're an idiot." She said as she laughed. "So what exactly happened earlier?"

I then explained how the three kids tried to kill me with armor that made them invisible and how I disfigured Todd.

"Wow." She said. "That's a lot of power."  
"I know, I'm kinda scared of it." I said.

We both sat there for a few minutes without saying anything. Then the conch sounded for lunch.

I offered my hand to Madison and flame jumped us to the mess hall.

* * *

About halfway through lunch, Chiron stomped his hoof on a table and everyone grew quiet.

"Heroes," He said. "tonight, we shall have a game of capture the flag!"

The entire mess hall cheered.

"Also," He said, as he looked directly at me. "I need to talk to you, Jake."

Sheepishly, I stood up and walked over to him.

"Yeah, Chiron?" I asked.  
"I just wanted you to know that the three boys who attacked you earlier today have been kicked out of camp. The camps borders will no longer allow them to enter."  
"Wow, that's awesome, but I've got a feeling that more people are going to try and get rid of me."  
"I pray that you're wrong, Jake. I'd rather not have any more cases like Todd."  
"Sorry about that by the way."  
"It's perfectly fine. Just... don't use your powers to much tonight."

I walked away, chuckling.

* * *

Needless to say, I wasn't a fan of armor.

It was bulky, awkward, restricting, and there were straps in a rather uncomfortable place.

The Hermes cabin joined up with the Apollo cabin, the Aries cabin, which never happens, the Zeus cabin and some of the minor god cabins.

The Zeus kid, Jason, was going to provide a major distraction while I flame jumped two other kids behind enemy lines, get the flag, and then flame jump back.

When the game started, Jason led most of our team into a head on charge, leaving some behind to guard the flag.

Everyone decided that I should take Zach and Madison behind enemy lines.

"An archer and two swordsmen is a perfect team." Jason had said. "The three of you will be awesome."

Zach and Madison each grabbed one of my shoulders and I flame jumped us behind the line.

The second I finished the jump, I collapsed. Zach reacted quickly and caught me.

"You alright?" He said nervously.  
"Yeah," I moaned. "I don't know why that happened."  
"Maybe you can only take one person when you jump." Madison offered.  
"I think that's probably it." Said Zach. "Which means that you're not jumping us back."

I didn't protest. I was way to tired to argue at the moment.

After a few minutes, I regained my strengths and stood up.

Breathing in deeply through my nose, I picked up our scents, Madison's lavender and Zach, who smelled like the burgers he'd had earlier that night. I also smelt a large group of demigods and a hint of fresh blood. I also smelt a much smaller group, farther in the woods. In this group, there were two scents, much stronger than the rest, salt water and death.

"We need to go that way." I said, pointing in the direction of the smaller group.  
"Why go that way?" Asked Zach.

"Because that's where the flag is." I said as I started to walk in that direction.

The walk was rather short. It only took about fifteen minutes before we found a clearing with a flag in the center and multiple demigods standing around it.  
"We need a plan." I whispered.

"I can make a distraction." Zach offered. "I'll get them to chase me then the two of you can get the flag and get out."

"I can't think of anything better, so let's go with that." I said.

Zach slowly moved around to the other side of the clearing and jumped out of his hiding place, into the open.

The guards reacted and moved to engage him, but Zach knocked one of them out and ran. Most of the guards chased him, but about five remained.  
Out of the five I recognized Percy and the pail boy from my first day.

"Can you take them out from here?" I asked Madison.  
"Not a problem." She said as she pulled a blunt arrow from the quiver on her back. She nocked the arrow and shot it at one of the guards' head, knocking him out. The other guards reacted to what was going on and ran towards us.  
I quickly grabbed Madison and flame jumped us to the other side of the clearing.

Madison nocked another blunt arrow and hit one of the remaining guards in the head, knocking him out as well. Then she repeated the process and took out a third guard before they even realized that they were in danger.

Only Percy and the pail kid remained, but before Madison could shoot them down, the pail kid grabbed Percy and they disappeared.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked after a long pause.  
"I have no idea." Madison admitted.

I sniffed the air and couldn't pick up any scent other than our own and the kids that Madison had knocked out. It was like the two of them had vanished.

"I'm going to check it out." I said.  
"Be careful, Jake." She said, looking me in the eyes.  
"No promises." I said jokingly.

She rolled her eyes and I stepped out into the clearing with my sword drawn.  
I slowly moved towards the flag while scanning the area. I couldn't see any thing, but I knew that something was wrong.

I got about ten feet from the flag when the two of them reappeared. They charged me, weapons drawn and started slashing at me furiously. I managed to perry their attacks and put some space between us.

We all took a quick breather.

"How did y'all do that?" I asked.  
"Nico can disappear into the shadows." Said Percy. "It's a pretty useful trick."  
"You're telling me." I mumbled.

Percy then swung at my leg and I blocked his attack. In the split second that he took to recover, I slashed at his chest. He jumped back and away from my attack and quickly took up a defensive possession.

I looked at Percy and matched his possession. He started to move in for an attack, but his eyes widened and he jumped to the side just as an arrow whizzed past my head and lodged passed through the air where Percy had been standing seconds ago.

I looked behind me and saw Madison notching another arrow just as the pail boy, Nico, appeared behind her and put his sword to her throat.

For a second, I went into panic mode, but Madison stomped on his foot, got free of his grasp, and kicked him in the groin.

He dropped his sword and let out a quiet, high pitched, groan before falling to the ground.

I turned my attention back to Percy. He was in an offensive stance and was about to charge me. I prepared to do the same.

As he ran towards me, I ran towards him. We met in the middle and locked swords. Rather than allowing him to get the upper hand, I flame jumped behind him.

He was extremely confused and looked around the clearing, trying to find me. When he did, he slashed at my mid section. I blocked the attack and swung at his shoulder. He parried my attack and sent my sword flying through the air.  
Before I could flame jump my sword back into my hand, he placed his sword tip on my throat.

"Not bad, Jake." He said as he lowered his sword.  
"Caught you off guard with my flame jump, didn't I?" I said tauntingly.  
"Is that what you call it? Nico has something like that called 'shadow traveling.' I think that it works the same way as your flame jump does." He said.  
"Wait! Y'all just went from trying to kill each other, to idle small talk in a matter of seconds." Said Madison as she walked up.  
"Yep." I said. "He won and I lost. It's that simple."

She just rolled her eyes and leaned against a tree.

Percy then pulled some rope from a bag laying on the ground.  
"What's that for?" I asked.  
"You're still an enemy. I have to restrain you." He said simply.  
"You're not coming anywhere near me with that rope." I said.

* * *

I've never been so wrong in my life. In a matter of minutes. Percy and Nico and both of us tied to a tree and as much as I hate to admit it, they were really good at tying knots.

Madison and I sat there for about twenty minuets before a conch shell blew in the distance.

"What does that mean?" Asked Madison.  
"It means that we just won." Said Nico excitedly.

* * *

**A/N: Do you ever have one of those weeks where you get slammed with crap from ****_everything _****you're involve in? Well I just had two... And they sucked. **

**But that's enough about me. Let's talk about Jake. **

**I felt like he was a tad bit overpowered, so I gave him some limitations. That's why he almost passed out when he "flame jumped" Zach and Madison behind enemy lines.**

**And what do you guys think about me calling it "flame jumping?" **

**Personally, I think it sounds kinda stupid... but I couldn't think of anything else, plus it's kinda starting to grow on me.**

**Again, let me know what you think about the story and how Jake and Madison's relationship should be. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

J  
A  
K  
E

Percy and Nico untied us and gave us our weapons back. I returned my sword to its sheath and started to walk away when Percy came up to me.

"You should visit the Hecate cabin. They can enchant your sword and make it into a pen or some other item, like my sword." He said. "It makes it much easier to carry around."  
"Thanks." I said. "I'll be sure to check it out."

We all started walking back to our cabins to get cleaned up before dinner when the entire Hermes cabin ran past us in a mad dash.

They were shoving each other out of the way in a violent stampeded, swearing in a mixture of English and accent greek. One kid was shoved to the ground and barely avoided getting trampled by his half brothers and sisters.

"Wow." I said as I helped him up. "What's that all about?"  
"The shower." He said. "Everyone just has to be the first to get cleaned up, even though there's unlimited hot water."  
"Sucks for y'all." I said.  
"Sucks for you too. You're in that cabin with us, remember?"  
"No, it only sucks for y'all." I said with a smug grin as I flame jumped back to the cabin and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

I made sure to take a long shower, just to mess with the rest of the cabin who were knocking furiously on the door.

I stepped out wearing nothing but a towel because I forgot to grab some clothes on my way in and instantly regretted it. I had completely forgotten that the cabins were co-gender. So when I walked out, every daughter of Hermes at the camp saw me.

Some left the cabin, others just sat there and starred at me, and a few held back giggles and blushed furiously. Altogether, it made me very uncomfortable.

"Grab his clothes!" Shouted Travis.  
"No, lets not do that!" I said as I ran to grab my bag off of my bed.

Evidently, I wasn't quick enough. One of the smaller kids had grabbed my bag and thrown it to one of his sisters. When I chased after it, she threw it to one of her brothers, who ran outside with it.

"Screw you!" I shouted as the rest of the Hermes cabin ran outside with him.  
"Sucks for you, doesn't it?" Asked the kid from earlier that evening.

I stood there in the doorway thinking of a way go get my clothes back when a simple thought popped into my head.

_If I can draw my sword into my hand, then can I draw my clothes onto my body?_

It seemed like a good idea, but I wasn't completely sure that it would work. I focused on the vintage Aerosmith t-shirt, some faded wrangler jeans, and a pair of boxers that I had in the bag.

Almost instantly, my body caught fire where the clothes would be if they were actually on me. When the fire died out, the clothes were on my body.

I smugly looked up at the people who'd stolen my clothes and threw my towel at Travis' face before closing the door and locking it in place with a chair.

_I'm mean when I want to be. _I thought as I walked back into the bathroom and combed my hair.

* * *

**A/N: I know what you're all thinking, short chapter. I know and I don't really like it that much. It's pretty much just a filler but I needed a bridge between capture the flag and dinner... this is what I came up with.**

**So, Jake discovered an extension of one of his powers. It would be pretty useful in my opinion. **

**Also, who here is an Aerosmith fan? Jake is apparently. Personally, I like 'em too. Either "Dream On", "Sweet Emotion" or "Dude (Looks Like a Lady)" would have to be my favorite songs by them. **

**Once again, please review. let me know what you think, good or bad. Point out the flaws that I don't catch (like Typhon having a 3" sword) and I'll do my best to fix them.**


End file.
